The Scrapper
by WenonaWolf
Summary: Wait, who did Battling Bruno fight? Hogan makes a comment during a conversation with Klink that ends up insulting someone beside Stalag 13's top fighting guard.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Hogan's Heroes" characters. Angel is a dangerous character to mess with, so don't even try to steal her. This is a little 'missing scene' from the episode "The Softer They Fall."**_

"Shultz coming!" Carter hissed from the door. Angel scrambled up from the table, taking her tin cup with her, and dashed for the door to Colonel Hogan's office. Kinch and Newkirk scooted closer together on the bench to cover the fact that a person had been sitting between them. It all took just seconds. Carter left the door and made a run to sit down at the table as well, but he tripped over his own feet and fell headlong, knocking over the bench with a loud clatter in the process. At this moment, Shultz came in. He stared questioningly at Carter on the floor, then turned his attention to Hogan, who was sipping coffee by the stove.

"Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wants to see you in his office right now."

"Right Shultz." Hogan set down his cup and prepared to follow the bulk of a guard back to the office.

"He also wants to see Sergeant Kinchloe." Shultz continued.

Kinch's eyebrows arched in surprise. The commandant had never called him out before. "Why would Klink want to see me?" He asked in a slightly amused tone of voice.

Hogan looked curious as well. "Yeah, what's up Shultz?"

Shultz shot him a look. "Colonel Hogan, you should know by now that I know noothiiiing." He paused. "But it does have something to do with the new guard."

"Well that is something, Shultz." Kinchloe pointed out as he came to his feet.

"Well, I guess we better go find out what our lovable and generous Commandant wants now." Hogan sighed.

Shultz gave a snort of laughter. "Lovable and generous. We must know two different Commandant Klinks."

"If you're right Shultz, he wouldn't be very happy that you said that." Hogan said.

"I said noottthhiiiing." Shultz final 'nothing' was muffled as the barracks door closed. There was immediate a rush to the colonel's private quarters where Angel was just coming back out. She stepped back in surprise and watched as three men hurried past her. "Shoot guys. Don't you think they can handle this on their own?" She asked, following them back in and shutting the door behind her.

"It never hurts to be careful." LeBeau answered as Newkirk plugged in the coffeepot.

"Besides that, your curiosity is killing you." Angel raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, grinning at the men.

"Well if his curiosity isn't killing him, it's sure killing me." Carter attempted to joke.

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Hush, the lot of you."

Colonel Klink's high pitched voice squeaked over the bug. "I'm sure you've seen Bruno... I mean Battling Bruno... Around camp, haven't you Hogan?"

There were noises of affirmation from both the people in Klink's office and his audience over the coffeepot.

The German commandant went on to talk about his newest man's ability in the boxing ring and his past victories.

"Was he fighting men or girls sir?" Hogan's voice broke in.

There was a dynamic slam that made Carter jump. Colonel Hogan's desk shook and all three of the POW-turned-spies stared as Angel.

"Men or girls?" She said hotly. "Oh Colonel Hogan, we are going to have a little talk." She scowled.

"Now Angel." Newkirk soothed. "'e wasn't talking about you."

"He didn't have to be." Angel refused to be settled down. She folded her arms over her chest and listened to the rest of the conversation with a stormy expression on her face.

The meeting concluded and five minutes later, Hogan and Kinch walked back into the barracks.

Angel planted herself in front of the senior officer and gave him a snappy salute. "Request permission to speak sir!" She barked in best military form.

Hogan took one look at her and sighed inwardly. That fiery attitude could only mean trouble. Kinch attempted to smother a grin and didn't quite succeed.

"Let me guess, you don't want Kinch to be Battling Bruno's sparring partner." Hogan answered the request. He thought that the girl, being a girl and also a nurse, would fuss at the prospect of one of her favorite people getting knocked around the boxing ring.

Angel looked surprised. "No sir. Kinch could handle that over-grown squirrel with one hand tied behind him."

Her answer surprised Hogan. Ok, so Angel wasn't your normal fussing-over-rough-play girl. He kept forgetting that she'd seen combat. "Then what do you want?"

"To tell you something." Angel suddenly glared at him. "Girls can too fight. And I've seen WACs who could make Papa Bear himself run screaming for the boats just by looking at him funny. So next time you decide to insult a guy by insinuating that he has to beat girls in order to win, think twice." Angel finished her lecture by jamming her hands onto her hips, the picture of defiance.

Hogan just stared at her for a moment. Good grief! This wasn't only a girl who handle playing rough, she was all in favor of dishing it out too. "And I suppose you're one of those WACs?"

"I don't claim to be a great fighter." Angel shot back. "But I've taken down a few guys in my time. And I don't stop until either me or him is on the ground."

Hogan raised his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok. I get the point." He glanced at Kinch. "Remind me not to slam girls' fighting ability while she's around."

"You think just because you can get every girl in the Underground to fall for you that we're putty. Sure we're not as strong as you guys, but you might be surprised how well we can fight." Angel insisted.

"Didn't anybody ever teach you to respect your commanding officer?" Hogan asked severely, but there an undertone of teasing in his voice.

"Ah, she can't help it Colonel." Kinch moved over and put an arm around Angel, grinning broadly. "Deep down, she's just a real scrapper."


End file.
